


Super Penny

by AylaPascal



Category: The Big Bang Theory
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaPascal/pseuds/AylaPascal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon gets rescued by superhero!Penny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Penny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vociferocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vociferocity/gifts).



Sheldon's mouth was open in shock. Penny winked at him, the wind whipping her hair, as she grabbed him in mid-air, rescuing him from being splattered ignobly onto the sidewalk. She landed easily, still holding Sheldon in her arms.

He stared at her. "That's impossible," he spluttered.

Penny grinned. "That's what you think," she told him. "I'm Super Penny!"

"I can see that," he said, "but I should have been sliced into two pieces! I should be dead."

Penny deposited him onto the ground. Stepping back, she rested her hands on her hips. "I can still kill you, you know."

Sheldon struggled to his feet. "No, you don't understand!" he said. "Physics tells me that what you just did was impossible." A frown crossed his face. "Therefore, I must be lying dead on the sidewalk."

"Maybe your physics is wrong," Penny suggested. She gestured down at her tight lycra outfit and the cloak floating behind her. "After all, I exist."

Sheldon looked incensed. "It is not wrong. We'll just have to do it again."

Penny blinked. "You want to fall out of a speeding plane, on purpose this time, only for me to jump after you, strip out of my regular clothes, pull on my superhero outfit, and then rescue you again? Only to prove that I can't save you? If it works, then you'll be dead. If it doesn't work, then we'll just be in the same situation as we are in right now."

Sheldon's mouth opened and then closed again.

"Exactly," Penny said smugly.

Sheldon made a face and turned away. He started walking and then turned around. "Since you're a superhero," he said slowly, "do you think I could be your sidekick?"

"No," Penny said flatly.

Sheldon looked like a kicked puppy.

"You had that deal with Leonard," she pointed out. "Not me."

Sheldon looked hopeful. He pulled a sheaf of papers out of his bag. "I have the contract right here."

Penny sighed.


End file.
